


Cherry's Guide to Being an Expert Hypnotist

by Wavvy



Series: Cherry's Guide to Being an Expert Hypnotist [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anilingus, Brainwashing, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Eating out, F/M, Feet, Feet Fetish, Feet Licking, Femdom, Femsub, Foot Fetish, Gentle Dom, Gentle Sex, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Magic, Malesub, Massage, Men Crying, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mistress, Momdomme, NSFW, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-On, Telepath, Telepathy, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, ah fuck it i'll add something else if I think of it, alternate personalities, dildo, eating ass, eating pussy, no incest though, uh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavvy/pseuds/Wavvy
Summary: College classes are already difficult when the price for failure isn't "being forced to lick your teacher's feet." Unfortunately for Magnus, a young man getting mind control lessons from his mentor Cherry, that's a price he has to pay for not studying as hard as he should. And then when he has to meet other hypnotists, things can get messy.Based on an rp I had in Shamchat. I know stories like this don't exactly get active comment sections, but any little piece of feedback helps, so please let me know what you think. This will give me motivation and help me improve in future stories.





	1. The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Like my last story, this one is based on an rp I had in shamchat. I played Magnus and they played the character that turned into Cherry. They came up with the basic idea of her, but changed her to fit the rp. Then I changed her more to fit the story. So, some of the dialogue in the first two chapters was technically not written by me. This probably means nothing, but eh, just in case.

I hated the nervous, soupy feeling that was in my stomach. I wish it had been more specific. Was I nervous? Scared? Excited in a good way? In a bad way? It was a total mystery to me.

My face was pale as I stood outside of the classroom door, willing myself to open it. Lately, these lessons had been getting serious. More and more emotionally involved. Cherry always told me I’d need to suppress ‘inhibiting emotions’ like fear in this line of work, but that wasn’t something you learned to do in a day.

Now finished with all of our hypothetical work, we were moving onto more practical lessons; having exercises involving the use of hypnotic abilities. Cherry had insisted we start with resistance, telling me that attacking others was useless if I didn’t know how to defend myself first. Part of me wanted to hate it, being hypnotized by her to do some pretty humiliating things, but another part of me….

I pushed the door open before I could finish that thought.

When I walked in, she’d been in her usual place, standing next to a red, leather bound chair in the middle of the classroom. The classroom was totally dark, save for the lights hanging just above her. Cherry had always insisted on theatrics. I assumed she had some kind of background in stage shows because it seemed so ingrained into her.

When she’d started giving private lessons at the school here, Cherry had made it clear she needed a certain environment to do so. This classroom was like a large playroom to her. The walls were painted a glossy black, blinds were pulled over the windows, blocking out most of the light. The lights hanging on on the ceiling had been modified by her. They no longer were controlled by the switch on the wall, but rather a wireless switch she kept on her constantly. And of course, everything was kept in darkness except for whichever part of the room we were using.

My teacher had a few extravagant outfits she liked to use, but this one was more subtle; a white blouse with a navy brooch to match the color of her polka-dot skirt. Her ginger hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing off her freckled face, and she was wearing some very stylish heels. She was slightly chubby, not being the most athletic person, but pulled it off very well.

“Hi Cherry. Evening.” I said with a slight smile as I walked into the mostly empty classroom. “How you doing?”

She smiled at me, and gave her usual ‘wave + wink’ greeting. “Magnus! So lovely to see you again, sweetheart!” I blushed a little bit at the nickname, but said nothing about it.

As usual, I walked over to the chair in the middle of the room, and sat down. Once I had set my backpack at my feet, I leaned back. I had originally been very intimidated by her, as she put it, ‘style of working,’ but now that I’d been taking these lessons multiple times a week for the better part of a year, I was a little more used to it.

“Nice to see you again too. Oh,” I made a face as I suddenly remembered. “I have the homework you assigned last week.” I then rifled through my bag before pulling out a two-page paper briefly outlining one or two resistance methods to each of the seven major hypnosis techniques I’d learned earlier this month in the last few lessons.  I set the paper in my lap. “Would you mind if I gave it to you at the end of class? I might need these for notes today.”

Cherry shook her head, and smiled sweetly, standing in front of the chair and looking down slightly to meet my eyes. “I’m glad you’ve come prepared Magnus, you’re learning very quickly. Now, you’ve already proven yourself as a very powerful persuader, love. But your mental defenses are a bit lacking.” She said this with a smile, as if trying to cushion the blow. As she spoke, she moved, walking around to the back of the chair. “But I’m so proud of you! Very, very proud of how you’re coming along! You’re getting better and better at resisting you know! You lasted a whole five minutes last time.” As she spoke, she started to knead her fingers through my hair, lightly massaging my scalp. It was soothing.

I blushed a bit more at her statement of pride, unable to stop myself from smiling. The truth was, I thought I’d been doing pretty badly at these classes, considering how they took a lower priority to my main college courses. But she just said she was proud of me, so I must’ve been doing better than I thought!

That pleasant surprise was enough to get me to lower my guard. “Thanks.” I said in a grateful tone. “Well, you know, I’d never be able to anything like this without your lessons.” I was too focused on her compliment to remember why I should never, NEVER let her touch my head. A warm, relaxing sensation was starting to come from her fingers, going through my skull and right into my brain. And warmth always helps muscles relax, and lose tension.

My face slackened, and I heard a childish giggle from Cherry. “Yes, I know little one…” Oh no, it was happening. She was pressing and massaging my head with much more force now, as if shaping my brain like a lump of dough. It was getting…so much harder to think…it felt so good to let go, even in spite of the embarrassing things I knew she’d make me do. It just felt…so…good…to give...iiiiiiiiiiiin...

 

———

 

And he was out. Still massaging his head with one hand, I reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out a stopwatch. My little student here had managed to stay awake for two minutes and forty-four seconds. And if I was being perfectly honest, that probably had more to do with the length of the induction than his resistance ability.

Resetting the stopwatch, and putting it back into my pocket, I looked down at the chair beneath me.

I had really outdone myself this time, my little Magnus was completely in my power. His whole body was slack, his eyelids were slightly drooped over two INCREDIBLY unfocused eyes, and his mouth was slightly ajar. Already drool was starting to leak out, and the smallest smile was creeping out at the tips of his mouth. Yep, he was taking a luxury vacation in wonderland right now, his mind floating in the void all thralls’ minds did when they hadn’t yet been given orders. Chances were that on some deep level, he knew this trance wasn’t going to work out for him. He was just too happy to care.

“Ugh, you do all the homework, and read everything fine, but you can’t see a hypnotist coming for you unless they announce their arrival.” I said in a slightly disapproving tone. I swiveled around so I was standing in front of him, never taking my hands off of his head. I continued to project some deepening signals through my hands and into his brain as I did this, wrapping more and more of my puppet strings around him. “Now, what to do to teach a cutie like you a lesson? Something you’re not likely to forget.” I mused aloud.

Magnus really was a good student for the most part. He had clear enthusiasm for the subject, and, despite other classes getting in the way, had a good work ethic to back it. Just like his Mother (an old friend of mine and actually the one who found me and set up these lessons, but that’s a story for another time), he was excellent with his hypnotic speech. When he put his mind to it, he could focus so much power onto his tongue, that sometimes even I found myself hanging onto his words. I mean, other than him flat-out never being able to grasp certain concepts, like resistance, he was an above average student.

He was also decent looking. But in more of a cute way than a hunky way. His brown, shoulder length hair complemented his sharp, pale face quite well. He could look very authoritative when he wanted to, which was a useful skill for a potential hypnotic master.

But I’m getting sidetracked here, I needed to think of what I was going to make him do. The little telepathic fibers I had in his head were telling me that he had about as much free will as a houseplant right now. It was time to act. What to do, what to...

A positively devilish grin came onto my face as I decided on my course of action.

Focusing back on the view of his mind my hands gave me, I started to project some more detailed signals into him. They were like a mix of feelings and images. Following my lead, Magnus would now find the warm, relaxing feelings start to move closer in on him, surrounding him. When conveying orders telepathically through touch like this, it was always important to use images. I didn’t have the benefit of words at my disposal, so I had to instruct Magnus in a way he’d understand in this state.

At my command, the warm, relaxing feelings got closer and closer to Magnus, becoming somewhat tangible to him. Focusing inward on his mind, I projected the image of these feelings wrapping around Magnus, and constricting him, like a tight cocoon. This mental cocoon wrapped itself around the part of Magnus’ mind that was his personality, and pushed it to the side. I wasn’t removing him entirely, just putting him out of business for a bit.

With his personality pushed to the side like that, there was enough room in his head for a new personality. An entirely new character could be placed onto him right now, and he’d assume the role without question, while retaining all of his knowledge. Is this making sense to all you non-hypnotists reading this?

I thought for a second about what role I’d make him play, before deciding to go with an old favorite of mine. Concentrating, I started to fill this new empty space in his head, projecting a series of images, behaviors, preferences. Everything that makes a person a person.

After a few seconds of this, I saw him stir. He was starting to take to this new personality. Now that he was getting more lucid, I could use my classic technique for personality-switching. “Oh you’re waking up!” I exclaimed in mock surprise, “There’s my good girl! Can you recite your rules for me, cutie?” I cooed in an overly childish voice. I gave him a kiss on the forehead as I said this, using my hands to mould his brain and give him the rules he needed to recite, and then follow.

He blinked and became fully lucid again almost instantly. He give me an enthusiastic smile. “Sure I can!” he exclaimed in a voice that was a little higher pitched than usual. Good, good, I was making progress. “Rule Number 1: My name is Mary, and I am a smart young woman” He announced this almost victoriously, his voice getting squeakier by the second. “Rule Number 2: Magnus is just someone I know. I am not Magnus, I am Mary. Rule Number 3: I am as female as the sky is blue. Indisputably.” He hesitated after this, probably taking a second to process all of the information I was impressing into his brain.

I smiled and nodded in an encouraging fashion. “Keep going darling, tell me those rules. Tell me who’s in charge around here.” My massaging was getting gentler now, my hands moving from his scalp to his cheeks. This was definitely starting to turn me on. The possibilities of what I could do were racing through my mind

That was enough to get him going again. He leaned into my hands like a puppy enjoying being pet, and continued to recite his new mantras. “O…of course. Rule Number 4: Cherry is the queen of the world. I must do what she says to the full extent of my abilities, and anticipate her orders ahead of time so I can serve her before she gives them.” He was staring at me with more admiration now, as if speaking the rule made it real for him. “Rule Number 5: My Queen always speaks the truth, and never lies. If she says something, then it’s true.” After saying this, the young man went quiet for a second. I knew why; this next rule was always a bit tough on him.

“Rule Number 6,” He finally said, in a tense, uncertain voice. His face scrunched up slightly in confusion. “That’s not a penis I feel between my legs. I am as female as the sky is blue, and females don’t have penises, it’s…it’s my…” He trailed off, I could see the conflict in his eyes.

I giggled a bit, and leaned in a little closer to him, once again kissing him on the forehead. “It’s your c-c-c-?” I prompted, trying to coax the answer out of him

Even after this, he was quiet for a few seconds. I could feel the mental gymnastics he had to do for this one, disregarding reality on an entirely new level. “…c-c-clitter…cli…clit.” He finally spat out. “Rule Number 6: That’s not a penis I feel between my legs, I’m as female as the sky is blue, and females don’t have penises, it’s my oversized clit. It being so big makes it extra sensitive.” He had to pause again for a good while after that, while his normally cisgendered male mind tried to figure out what having a vagina and a clitoris was like.

Finally, it was time for the last one. My hands were starting to get sore from how much they’d been moving. “Rule Number 7: Mary’s time with her Queen is girl time. Magnus is an icky boy, and doesn’t need to know anything Mary does with her Queen. I’ll only tell Magnus the stuff my Queen wants me to tell him.” And with that declaration, all the rules had been recited. The person sitting in front of me was now Mary, and Magnus was just a faint wisp in her head. To put the ribbon on the present, I patted his leg and gave him another quick kiss on the cheek.

It was done. No more Magnus, just Mary.


	2. The Punishment

I stepped back from my student, shaking out my hands. He, no, she was now looking around with very clear eyes, and much more confident body language. “That was very impressive, Mary. You got all the rules right! Great job!” I then reached into my blouse pocket and pulled out the light remote, switching on the lights above a large chest of clothing and a small, used makeup table in the left corner of the room. “Now, why don’t you go get dressed up for me?”

As expected, she made a bright smile, thrust her hands into the air and cheered. “Yay! I got them all right this time! Thank you my Queen! You know how hard I’ve been trying to memorize those this past week.” It seemed like lately everyone around here was praising me for my teaching abilities now, it was a nice feeling.

Always eager to please, Mary jumped out of the seat and rushed over to the chest of clothing. Without hesitation, she threw off her school uniform jacket, and then started working on the other articles of clothing she was wearing. While she did this, I picked up the homework notes that had fallen out of her lap, put them back into Magnus’ backpack, and pushed that to the side. It would appear that Magnus needed to study those notes a little more.

By the time I turned back around and sat down in the chair, Mary was fully naked, and rifling through the chest. Her ‘clitoris’ was semi-erect, showing that Mary’s enthusiasm for me seemed to be on a few different levels.

I sighed happily, and made myself comfortable in the chair, unbuttoning the top button of my blouse. It looked like today’s lesson was going to be another fun one. For me at least.

The chest was mostly filled with second hand clothing that was either lost and found, or donated by other students in the school, so it took Mary a frustratingly long about of time to find a bra and some panties that matched. Once she had those on though, she was pretty much set. She worked from top to bottom, starting with a silky black wig. Soon after that came a bright pink crop top that was slightly too small for her, and a short black skirt. Then came some leggings and a nice pair of black high-heels. Finally, Mary moved on to the makeup table and applied a layer of bright pink lipstick. 

I snickered a bit at that. I was sure that only lipstick went on because it was the only makeup Magnus knew how to properly use.

“So, what do you think, Queen?” She asked when it was all done.

I knew this was my, er, interest in cross-dressing showing, but I thought she looked sexy as hell. Just masculine enough for you to see that she was not actually a she, but otherwise pulling off a risqué outfit like that very well. Just the sight of my student brainwashed into dressing for me like this was absolutely amazing.

“You look perfect.”

Once again, she cheered.

“But, I do have a bit of a problem that that’s distracting me from my perfect little girl.”

Her face fell, and she looked positively heartbroken.

“It has nothing to do with you my sweet, don’t worry.” I said as I leaned back into my chair. “Really, I’m just having a little...body problem.” If I wasn’t trying to hold a straight face right now, I would have had another positively devilish grin on.

Mary was at my side in a second, looking very concerned for me. Her eyes were wide, and she looked like she was silently scolding herself for not seeing the problem before I mentioned it.

Before she could say anything, I closed my eyes and continued, putting on a dramatic face. “It’s just…my feet.” Yep, Magnus was getting some extra motivation to learn resistance today. “I’ve been walking so much in my heels today and they’re so wound up and sore. Would you mind…helping me relax them?”

In an instant, my thrall fell to her knees, looking down at my high heels with a very concerned expression. She looked down at them as if they were wounded and mutilated. “Of course, my Queen. How should I do that?”

I couldn’t resist smiling now. “Take them out of the shoes and give them some love. To make them feel better.” Luckily for me, she seemed to understand what this meant. This wasn’t the first time Mary had cared for my feet. She knew what she was doing.

With a nod, she kneeled down until her head was level with my knee. With delicate hands, she lifted up my left foot, and pulled the shoe off of it. “I’m so sorry, my Queen. I was so selfishly caught up in making myself look nice that I forgot what I’m really supposed to be doing. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” With that, she pulled my foot to her mouth and started to lick it, running her tongue up and down the sensitive part of the sole.

That sent tingles up and down my spine. Oh, she was a good licker, I’d taught her well. Her tongue slid up and down my foot, the long strokes occasionally being broken up by a round of kisses, and cooing into them.

I softly exhaled in pleasure, moving my foot around as Mary’s tongue gently massaged it. At my slight prompting, she began to put my toes into her mouth. She attentively started with the big toe, wrapping her lips around it like it was a cock for a few seconds. Then, she dealt with the other four at once, bringing them into her mouth, and running her tongue through each individual crevice. 

All I wanted to do right now was stare at her, watching her work. She seemed totally transfixed on her task, giving my toes her full attention. Her licking reflected the level of dedication she was giving this. It was with expertise that she used her tongue to cradle and massage every inch of sole and toe some tender loving to ease my pain.

I leaned on the armrest of the chair, putting on my usual snarky smile, trying not to show how breathless this was making me. “Don’t worry my lovely, you’re more than forgiven. Just keep cleaning like the polite young woman you are.” Using my still shoed right foot, I nudged at the bulge just under her skirt, watching as it grew. Just as I’d wanted it to.

A few more minutes passed before I decided my right foot was in need of servicing as well. Without saying a word, I yanked my left foot away from her and glanced at it for a second, as if giving it some kind of inspection. “Good girl.” I said with a smile when I decided it was satisfactorily relaxed.

She looked over the moon, but before she could cheer again, I stuck out my right foot. Without any words passed between us, she gave me an understanding nod, pulled the shoe off, and started her licking again. Her skillful, lustful licking.

I could feel some heat moving to my loins now, aroused by Mary’s actions as well the thoughts and possibilities swirling through my head. I felt like I was on top of the world right now.

Her lips still suckling on the ball of my foot, I smiled widely and said in a taunting voice “That’s right, you just love licking the sweat and filth off of my feet, don’t you? You dirty, dirty girl.” I patted her on the head as I said this, ruffling her wig hair.

She paused from her loving to reply, “Well, like you said, that’s the best way to make them relax.” She then went right to licking them, without missing a beat.

I let her slobber on my feet for about a minute more, before the heat in my chest became too much to bear. I needed to take a detour from my teaching, just for a moment. “Alright, that shall suffice. Thank you for your service, Mary.” I said as I snatched my foot away from her. “Make sure to tell Magnus how well you licked my feet, and how much you loved doing it.” The message was simple, but sure to be effective. ‘Hypnotists don’t play around. Learn to resist, or you’ll end up being a cute little pet for someone more prepared than you.’ 

Mary’s eyes went dull for a second as the trigger phrase did its work on her brain, but a second later she blinked and became herself again. “Of course I will! I’m sure he’d love to hear about how useful I am to you.” I’m sure he would. “So, is there anything else you’d like me to do? You know I’d do anything for you.”

Electric thrills started swirling around in my stomach as she said that. “Actually, I think I may have just the job for you.” I said cheekily, shifting my position in the seat a bit. Arching my back, I pushed my crotch a little closer to Mary’s face. I needed to deal with my arousal, and right now, Magnus/Mary was the perfect tool for that. “Would you mind pulling down my skirt and panties? Just down a little bit, to give my pussy some air.”

The eroticism of the situation was a bit lost on Mary, who was no doubt more focused on what she had to do than why she was doing it. “I’d love to. That’s an easy one.” She got closer to my seated form, and started fiddling with my belt. After finally pulling the buckle loose, she grabbed the waistbands of my skirt and panties at the same time, pulling them down about halfway to my knees. The scent of my wet pussy wafted out very quickly.

Wow, I knew I was turned on, but not this turned on.

Mary stared at it for a second, giving it an almost longing look, before looking back up at me. “So, uh…uh…is this fine?” She asked, starting to blush.

I couldn’t keep the smile off of my face anymore. “That’s more than fine. Very good actually.” I then scooted to the edge of the seat, moving my opening closer to Mary’s’ face. “Why don’t you give it a little lick?” I snickered. “Help it relax as well.”

It wasn’t direct, but she seemed to get the hint. With a smile of her own, she moved her face closer to my folds. Sticking her tongue out, she gave it a small lick at first to test the waters, raising my body temperature to a near fever pitch. Breathing heavily, I grabbed Mary’s head and pushed her closer, practically shoving my vagina into her face. “More please, more.” I moaned.

Mary was only happy to comply, and soon she had a nice rhythm going. Strong, precise strokes from her tongue alternated between my clitoris and walls, putting some nice pressure on both of them. As they rubbed against the lining of my bra, I realized that my nipples were hard. I took one hand off of Mary’s head and started to fondle my breasts as well.

What Mary was doing at this point could best be described as motorboating. She was keeping her rhythm, but her tongue was reaching deeper parts of my vagina, as well as giving extra attention to my clitoris. She was sooooo good at this.

Eventually, the pressure building in my stomach from the lips on my pussy and the hand in my breast pushed me to my bursting point. “Oh, keep going,” I pleaded, “Keep going, I’m gonna...I-I’m g-gonna…” I didn’t need to finish the sentence. Warm ecstasy coursed through me as I orgasmed right into Mary’s face. For a few seconds, my beastly instincts kicked in and I wrapped my legs around her neck, pulling her closer and extending my pleasure by riding her face, grinding against it like it was a pillow.

Eventually, my pleasure ebbed away, and I released the poor girl from my grip.

I exhaled and melted back into my seat. “Th-thank you, Mary.” I wiped my sweating brow, trying to recompose myself as I came down from the orgasmic high. As my reason returned to me, I started to reconsider my actions.

“Uh, Mary?” She had been on the floor,  panting as much as me when her head twitched up to look directly at me. Her eyes were like dinner plates.

“How...uh….how about we don’t tell Magnus about this? Just keep it as a...a sexy little secret between the two of us.” Crossdressing and licking my feet was a fair enough punishment. Tough, but Magnus needed a fire under his ass to ace that resistance.

Eating me out was on a different level. That was something...I wasn’t supposed to do. I had a feeling Magnus’ mother wouldn’t be very enthused to learn I was using her son like that. No one could know this but me.

Mary stared at me with the same wide eyes for a few seconds. Then something clicked in her expression, and she seemed to understand. “Of course my Queen.” She said with a smile, standing up. “After all, I’m sure it would drive Magnus crazy with jealousy, knowing you feel that way about me and not him.”

“Yeah, lets go with that.” I mumbled, almost to myself. “Anyway, it’s time to go to sleep, Mary. Say goodnight.”


	3. The Invitation

Waking up at the end of that lesson had been a very emotionally complex experience.

All of a sudden, my brain unfogged and I found myself sitting in the room’s armchair with my resistance homework sitting in my lap. 

I was also dressed up like a girl and had a raging erection.

As I’d taken off everything and changed back into my normal school uniform, flashes of what I’d done while under Cherry’s spell came back to me, accompanied by some  _ obnoxious _ commentary from the little character I apparently had been made to play. Cherry always refuse to tell me about her, but I thought her name was Mary or something. I always thought that name was an odd choice, like, wouldn’t Magnolia or Maggie make more sense for a female version of myself? But I digress.

While I changed, I also thought about the fact that, while under the spell, I had changed both my outfit and my undergarments, which meant that Cherry had gotten me naked. I wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Over the course of the next week, I thought about what had transpired during that lesson quite a lot. As with most of the trances Cherry put me in, I only remembered what she let me remember. The main thing I remembered from this was me going down and licking her feet. And apparently had enjoyed it very, very much. I couldn’t tell which one of those facts was more disgusting. 

These dreams and visions dancing around my head really got me to focus on the homework Cherry had given me. I did not want this to happen again.

They also turned me on like nothing else, but that’s not really important.

This drive to focus on resistance happened in such a methodical way that I was sure Cherry had placed it in my head while she’d woken me up from being her little foot servant. As usual, my normal coursework came first, but whenever I had free time that wasn’t occupied by anything else, I would inevitably gravitate back to my notes and the textbook Cherry had given me. It was a strange sensation, but I was grateful that it came to me as naturally as it did. Cherry had shown in the past that she was capable of giving me some very strong….interests that showed themselves in less productive ways.

It was because of this push that I felt much more confident when I stood outside of the classroom door the following week, clutching the notes in my hand. I felt much more sure that I could at least go down swinging when Cherry worked her magic on me.

But on the flipside, I was sure that if I failed to do so, she wouldn’t stop at making me crossdress and licking her feet. Did I think that on my own, or had she put that thought in there for me? Also, on a side note, why was I being so nonchalant about her dressing me up like a doll? That was really fucking weird. I’d need to ask her to stop doing that.

As usual, I stopped in front of the classroom door, contemplating the lesson ahead of me. But this time, I wasn’t thinking about how nervous I was. Or, at least, I was trying not to. This time I was summoning anger. Defiance.

Holding a stony face, I threw open the door, walking into the room as aggressively as I could.

“Really?” I exclaimed, walking into the room with the most aggressive stance I could muster. “Crossdressing  _ and _ licking your feet?! You coul…” I dropped the attitude almost as quickly as I had summoned it.

Cherry had a guest today.

As usual, the entire room was dark, except for a light shining on the red leather chair in the center of everything. Cherry was sitting on the chair this time, chatting with another woman standing next to her and turned away from me. Today she was wearing a lemon yellow sweater and some palazzo pants with a matching yellow and black pattern. Her ginger hair was pulled back into a bun this time, and her shoes were noticeably absent. Okay, that was just plain old teasing.

I caught a glimpse of them deep in conversation, but as soon as I entered with my little outburst, both of them turned to me.

Where Cherry was short and pudgy, this woman was tall and thin. Where Cherry was pale and ginger, this woman was black and had frizzy purple hair. Where Cherry’s face was rounded and friendly looking, this woman’s was sharp and predatory. She was wearing a blood red suit with a dark gray shirt underneath it.

Cherry looked slightly surprised by my entrance, but the woman looked positively enraged. With confidence that put my display to shame, she walked towards me, only stopping when she was three feet away.

She held up her right hand, and a cloak of reddish energy started to form around it. I could feel a light pressure on my forehead. Was this some sort of test? It must’ve been. Maybe Cherry has brought her in to help me resist different forms of control.

Channeling what I had learned, I closed my eyes and tilted my head down. I used my anger to root me down, to anchor me to reality and not float away into a trance.

“What’s your name?” The woman demanded. I could feel her grip my mind as she asked the question, but I stood my ground. I wasn’t familiar with the exact method she was using, but it seemed to act like most telepathy did. That was fine, I could hold that off for a little bit.

“No, what’s  _ your _ name?” I asked instead, focusing hard on every word.

I heard a squeal of indignation, and then everything I’d studied went out the window.

 

———

 

“Hey, Hey, Ethel, come on.” I whined as I leaped up from the chair, and walked over to where the two of them were talking. “Hey, he’s my student, he’s not an intruder. Chill out.”

The sorceress didn’t seem to care much about that information, and the cloud of red energy around her hand held its shape. Magnus was obviously deep under her spell. His eyes were glassy and red, and full of the strange fear Ethel’s victims always got. He had already pulled off his vest, and he was starting to unbutton his shirt. He was fully sobbing, repeatedly insisting. “My name is Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. M-my n-name is Magnus. I should’ve told you. My name. It’s Magnus.”

I stood to her left, pretending to stare at my collapsing student, but really watching Ethel’s face out of the corner of my eye. She was in the zone, her gaze glittering with hatred. I knew her quite well, so I knew we’d reached the point where I’d just have to let her do what she wanted to him, and wait for her to calm down.

Sorry Magnus, better you than me.

My witch friend acknowledged my remark, but only let up slightly. “Alright, I won’t make him hurt himself then. I don’t care who you are, you do  _ not _ speak like that in my presence.” Magnus was fully naked now, his clothes discarded in a pile next to him. He was on his knees, looking up at Ethel like she was a goddess, rabidly stroking his erect cock while sputtering incoherent apologies. “And plus, I think I needed this a little bit. I forgot how good this feels.” With a flick of her wrist, Magnus fell over, sticking his buttocks in the air. He then started squealing as if he was in great pain.

Once that was done, Ethel lowered her hand and turned back to me, smiling as if this was completely normal. “There’s nothing I love more than putting noisy boys into their place.” She near-snarled. I opened my mouth to ask what she’d done to him, but she spoke before I could. “Worry not, I just put him into a little dream. He’ll be the same when I release him, give or take a newfound interest in rectal insertion. He’ll also probably gain attraction to other males if he’s somehow still heterosexual, you can thank me later for that. So, where were we?”

I shot my student one last look of concern before turning back to her. I got the impression that further talking about this would only escalate things. “You were just about to invite me and this young man over here to something.”

She snapped her fingers and made a wide grin that showed off her sharp teeth. “Yes, that was it. It’s basically a little get together. You, me, and a few other ladies. Tea will be provided. I thought it would be nice for some ladies of our…” She paused to search for a word. “...talents to get together and do some networking. And I knew I couldn’t go to an event like that without inviting my favorite person on Earth.”

I blushed a bit, not questioning if it was me she was referring to. “Alright, and you want Magnus to come?”

Ethel smiled and gave the enchanted student another look. I followed her gaze to see that Magnus was now red in the face and silently rocking back and forth on the floor. He’d stopped crying, but was still whimpering meekly. Judging by the way his butt was twitching, it wasn’t hard to guess what he was dreaming about.

“I’d love for him to come.” Ethel said a little too enthusiastically. Upon seeing the look of horror on my face, she quickly toned it down. “I mean, it would be good opportunity for him. To talk with some other people with his talents.” She then turned back to stare at him, eliciting an eye roll from me.

“I’d appreciate it if you stopped staring.” I said firmly, directing her attention back to myself. “If I bring him, will he leave with a single untampered with memory of it?”

“Oh sure. Though I’ll warn you, being the only one with a cock there, it’s not unlikely he’ll end up using it.”

I watched Ethel’s face very closely as she said those words, trying to read the emotions in her eyes. We were friends, and I liked to think we could trust each other with these sorts of things. I just didn’t like the lust that sparked in her eyes when she talked about my student. It was far too predatory. Just being exposed to her magic for a few minutes now could have some negative effects on him. I didn’t want to think about what kind of damage an entire night would cause.

Though her idea was undeniably a fun one.

I smiled and sighed in defeat. “Alright, you got me. I’ll be there, and I’m sure I can convince Magnus to come along with me.” Before Ethel could say anything, I held up my hand and continued speaking. “But the night needs to be beneficial for him. Actually beneficial. Don’t just fuck him and then put a bunch of false memories in his head.”

She snorted and waved her hand, making a mock offended expression. “Cherry! You know I’d never do something like that. Not to my best friend’s apprentice most of all.”

I nodded in appreciation of her humor, but stood my ground until she waved her hand and gave a more sincere. “Don’t worry, he’ll be just fine.”

We stood in awkward silence for a few moments, before Ethel sighed, and let go of the tension in her back. “So, if the boy’s words were anything to go by, you haven’t yet abandoned your fascination with playing dress up.”

I blushed slightly, but shrugged it off. “Um…I suppose. Though it’s not as...er, it’s…more for nostalgia now than anything.”

She snickered, and gave me the look a woman gives her friend when she knows she’s lying. “I never implied anything to the contrary.” She replied, playing innocent. There was then another pause, before she spoke again in the same tone. “When we last talked, you mostly enjoyed making women believe they were men. Have you..”

I cut her off, not wanting to continue this conversation. “So it’s in two weeks at your place, right? Alright, I’ll see you then, thanks for the invite.” I said in an exaggerated tone, pushing her towards the door while she giggled like a little teenager.

When we were at the entrance to the room, she broke out of my grip, and informed me that Magnus would come out of his dream after he came, “which should be any second now, with what he’s seeing.”

She then took a few steps into the hall, and vanished with a snap of her fingers.

I stared out into the hallway for a few seconds, before a breathy, laborious groan sounded behind me. I raised my eyebrows, and closed the door behind me, walking back to my student.

 

———

 

The second my pressure dam burst, the dreams faded away.

In the span of a blink, the dark cellar floor of the vision was the familiar wooden floor of the classroom and he dark, shadowy woman in front of me was Cherry.

“Hi there Magnus, can you see me?” She asked, kneeling down to meet my eyes.

I blinked and looked around the room, making sure everything was back to normal. It seemed to be.

I then took stock of my situation, and realized that I was laying ass-up in a puddle of my own semen. I was also very, very scared.

“Uh...w-was that a test?” I whimpered, sitting up and doing my best to cover my penis with my hand.

Cherry smiled supportively, and shook her head. “No Magnus, that was not a test. That was just my good friend Ethel, inviting us to a little get together.”


	4. The Get-Together

“Now Magnus, remember, some of my friends will be here, but it’s not a party by any means.” Cherry said. The taxi was small enough that we were both squished together in our seats. Despite wearing a pair of white gloves, I noticed my teacher was making a very concentrated effort not to make skin-to-skin contact with me. “This is meant to be educational for you. A chance to talk to some other people with your talents and see how they use them.”

I nodded, gulping down some nervousness, and readjusted my black dress shirt. I was trying very hard to hide how nervous I was, but I could tell it was showing. Even two weeks later, I still had dreams where Ethel showed up. They were good dreams, for the most part, but the fact that she was still in my head was a little concerning.

“Alright,” I replied awkwardly, trying not to voice my concerns. “Um… Will I need to worry about any of them trying to control me?” I shakily asked. “Because I have been working on my resistance, but I don’t know if I can…”

We were cut off by the taxi stopping in place, and the driver announcing we’d arrived. Cherry quickly paid the fee, and ushered me out. The taxi has dropped us off in front of a large house right at the edge of the city. Go forward from here and you’d reach the highway. Go backwards from here and you’d reach the city. 

It was a large wooden house that must have been brown at one point but was now mostly a faded black. Cherry left my question answered as she lead us up the moss-covered path to the front door and gave it a small knock.

I could hear a few muffled sounds behind the door, some unintelligible speech and laughter. The sounds seemed unaffected by Cherry’s knock.

Two seconds later the door opened. It was Ethel. Her suit was a dark green this evening.

She smiled when she saw me, a smile I’d seen many times in the past two weeks. “Ooh,  _ just _ the duo I was hoping to see. I’m so glad you guys could make it!” she cheered. Then, after giving Cherry a small hug, she showed us inside.

The house seemed as elaborate as an ant’s nest, but only one room was of interest to us; the dining room, located just next to the main hall and the staircase to the second floor.

In the middle of the wide, wooden, electric-lamp-lit room, was a circular table, populated by a crowd of chatting people. There must’ve been about ten of them, all women and all with their own, unique, interesting looks. Most of them looked to be a decade or so older than me, but I spotted one girl to the side who seemed to be my age.

As soon as we entered, all eyes turned to the two of us, and we were showered with greetings. Well, Cherry was showered with greetings from her old friends and acquaintances, and those little pseudo-kisses friends give each other. I was given a few side hellos. I clammed up a bit as more attention was put onto me, but tried to keep a relaxed demeanor, and return greetings as they were given to me. Clearly, they were more interested in Cherry than me, which was fine.

After standing there awkwardly for a few minutes, Cherry managed to tear herself away from the crowd of her friends, and approach me.

“Hey,” she said with more light in her eyes than usual. “So, serious talk isn’t going to start for a little while so until then we’re free to do as we please. I want you to talk to people, alright? Get to know them. Think of it as a networking event.” She smiled a bit, as if amused by this comparison. “Would you like me to give you a boost? Lower social inhibitions for a while?”

My response to that was quick. “Um...no thanks. I think I can manage on my own.” I forced a smile, and took a step back from her. “So, what time’s the meeting?”

She didn’t look convinced. “Alright, but if I find you sitting alone at any time tonight, you’re getting a boost whether you like it or not. You’d be a cute little social butterfly.” She let the threat hang in the air for a bit, allowing for a sufficient amount of unease to build in my eyes. “And the meeting’s in an hour. Nine o’clock, on the dot. So have fun, but don’t miss that.”

Before I could give any response to that, she took a few steps back from me, reminded me to remember my resistance techniques, and almost instantly dissolved into another group conversation, leaving me to fend for myself. So, fearing the worst, I started to wander around the room, searching for someone to talk to.

I drifted around the room for a little bit, stopping to get a glass of tea from the refreshment table at one point, before finding myself in the same corner of the room as the other girl my age. She was sitting alone in a rocking chair, looking down at her phone. She seemed to have the same outcast status as me. I decided that was enough common ground between us, and approached her.

“Hi there Magnus.” She said before I could even open my mouth. Her gaze remained on her phone.

“Hi..wait, how did you…?”

“I’m a telepath, and you’ve been thinking very, very loudly since you got here.”

“So I guess that means you-”

“...know your reasons for approaching me? Of course.” She then looked up at me, her bright green eyes staring right into mine, seeing much more of me than I was of her. “I’m not one for small-talk, so hold still. I’m going to give you something.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Give me…?” And then I felt it. With a light  _ ding _ something popped in my head, like a text notification, and suddenly I knew. Her name was Chantal. She was 20. College student like me. Apprentice to Alyssa, another telepath. All of a sudden, I knew all the basic small-talk stuff about her.

She smirked as she saw the dizzy look in my eyes. “Is that enough to answer your questions?”

I shook my head, trying to steady it. “Uh...yes it is. So, do you also-”

“--know that stuff about you? Yeah, of course I do. What do I look like?” She’d put her phone away now, and was leaning in, giving me an interested look. Well, I guess I had someone to talk to now.

Trying to calm my nerves, I leaned back against the wall next to the chair, and tilted my head to look down at her. I smiled and shrugged, not knowing what answer she was expecting from that question. 

Luckily, I didn’t need to respond, because just then, a bald woman in a simple white robe approached us. I looked up at her, and recognized her as Alyssa, Chantal’s mentor. For a second, the two of them quietly just stared at each other, exchanging a conversation through facial expressions.

Before I could ask anything, Alyssa turned to me, and smiled. “Ah, I see you have become acquainted with my young Padawan here.” She said jokingly. I felt a slight tingling in the back of my head as she spoke. “No nice to see the youth of our group together in one place. I just wish there were more of you.” 

She paused for a second, glancing at me, and a shudder went down my spine. “Why don’t you come with me? I wish to show the two of you something.” Much to my surprise, I was only happy to follow her as she headed down into the main hallway of the house. Chantal was right by my side.

The tall woman led us out of the chatter filled room, and down the main hall of the rickety wooden house. At the end of the hall, we came to a flight of stairs and climbed those, leading us to another hall, this one with doors on either end. Me and the other apprentice shot each other confused looks as we followed her, but said nothing.

We stopped seemingly at random in front of one of these doors, and Alyssa opened it, ushering us inside. This whole situation was odd, but I couldn’t deny my curiosity to see what was in this room.

It was...just a normal bedroom. A fancy one, but a bedroom nonetheless. It was kind of small, with just enough room for the bed, and a few heavy-looking trunks laying around it.

I was about to ask what was going on, when I was suddenly filled with the urge to go sit on the bed. I felt like a voice from within me had whispered the suggestion right into my ear. Starting to feel slightly numb, I walked over to the bed, and sat cross-legged in the middle of it, staring ahead.

Alyssa walked to one of the trunks and sat down on it, watching the two of us. Chantal was standing right by her side, rigid as a statue and with a face as blank as mine was.

“Now, I’m sure the two of you are wondering what’s going on.” Alyssa smirked at bit as she said this, and corrected herself. “Well, I think Chantal has some idea of what’s going on, judging by how much she’s flailing in my grasp, but little Magnus here seems to be in the dark.”

I wanted to say something then. To just ask one question, anything that would help me figure out what was happening here, but my lips didn’t move. With a pang of fear, I discovered I was entirely unable to speak.

Alyssa chuckled gleefully at my silence, turning to glance up at her rigid pupil. “You see now?” She asked her in a sinister sounding voice. “This is what it means to have full power over someone, Chantal. This is how a real telepath acts. Is supposed to act. This is so much more efficient than the peaceful nonsense you keep prattling on about.” She walked over to the rigid girl, stroked her cheek, and whispered something to her I couldn’t hear.

She then went back to to the large trunk in the corner, and re-took her seat on it. “Right then, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a male doll to play with, so I suppose we should get to it.”

Something clicked in the back of my head, and I found my eyes drifting towards Chantal. God she was hot when she was like this. Her chest was heaving underneath her black dress now, and she had a wild look in her eyes, which very much complimented her gritting teeth. 

Something flashed in her eyes, and she walked over to the bed, hopping onto it and setting herself on her knees right in front of me. Her chest was even more noticable up close, and I could feel the warm breath coming out of her mouth.

With slightly shaking hands, she reached up to my shirt and started undoing the buttons, pulling them apart, and then sliding my shirt off and revealing my body. I felt like this was a good thing she was doing, and shifted my chest slightly so she could move things around easier.

Tossing it to the ground, she looked me in the eyes, and her face went red. “You know...m-Magnus. You’re kinda h-h-h-hot.” She slurred her words, as if she was drunk.

I stayed still as she pushed herself closer to me and pulled me into a hug. I was feeling very...disconnected right now. Like this whole thing was a dream. Looking over Chantal’s shoulder, I noticed her robed mentor was still sitting in the corner, smiling at us. What was it she’d said she was doing? Enjoying the show?

Suddenly, I found that my arms were moving, grabbing Chantal’s shoulders and positioning us so we were making eye contact again. She really  _ was _ hot. I...kinda liked her...I guess.

“You’re pretty hot too.” I said blankly, my attraction to her seeming to grow by the minute. God, her dark skin was perfect. She was so, so hot. I wanted to fuck her so bad.

She pushed me down so I was laying back on the bed, and unbuckled my pants. I barely reacted as she pulled them off, causing the bulge in my underwear to flop out, quickly standing up straight. Chantal smiled at that, and discarded my underwear as well, leaving me completely naked with a very large erection.

For a minute, she looked down and stared at my naked body with an expression of awe. My ability to move, speak, hell, do  _ anything _ seemed to have completely vanished. But I was too distracted by Chantal’s beauty and her heaving breasts to feel much about that.

I heard a gleeful noise come from my left, and with a start, I noticed Alyssa had moved the chest and was sitting just next to the bed. She smiled at my erection, and leaned in, lightly palming it with her hands. “It’s been a while since we’ve played with one of these, hasn’t it Chantal?”

She made no response, continuing to stare at it with a cocky smile. Her mentor didn’t seem to notice the silence though, and continued on. “Isn’t it nice? To have a man under you like this?” She gave me a few strokes, which felt heavenly, and smirked. She then let me go, and retook her seat. “Let me show you two how it’s done.”

Something flashed in Chantal’s eyes, which I now recognized as a sign she was getting telepathic orders. At the same time, I felt another pop in the back of my head, as I was given silent instructions as well. Instructions I didn’t consciously understand, but would unconsciously follow. Some new instincts.

Chantal gained a more predatory look in her eyes, and became more confident in her posture. Hands on hips, indignant expression, the works. “Look at you.” She snarled, her eyes drifting down to me. “You’re pathetic. Submissive. A little slut letting anyone just walk all over him and strip him bare.”

I said nothing, but found myself nodding and agreeing with her. Every word she said struck like a slap to the face. In an instant, I was incredibly intimidated by her in addition to being extremely attracted to her. It was a very potent mixture.

She scoffed with a ferocity she didn’t previously have. “You don’t even deserve to kiss my feet. No, that wouldn’t be degrading enough for a degenerate like you.” She hissed, seething contempt for me. Keeping her body weight on me, she leaned in closer. “You need something worse.” A million possibilities went through my mind. All of them seemed so exciting. So, beautifully exciting.

She turned around and went on her hands and knees, thrusting her bottom out towards me. Instinctively, my body got up and moved so I was directly facing her ass.

Gently, I took the bottom of her dress in my hands, hiked it up to about her waist, and then slid her panties down, revealing her bare ass. With no words exchanged between us, I understood what I needed to do.

Chantal smirked. “A fitting fate for a pitiful man-slut like you, wouldn’t you think?” She taunted. I couldn’t help but agree with her.

I leaned in and gave her butt a few gentle kisses, starting on her left cheek, and then making my way right, until I was right in the center. Chantal grabbed her cheeks and spread them apart to give me easier access to her anus, which I proceeded to passionately kiss. I gave it a few more kisses, judging her reaction as I did so, before my kissing evolved into licking.

How awful this tasted and smelled barely occurred to me as I started to increase the pace of my tongue. All I was concerned about was pleasing her, and judging by the moans I was hearing, I was doing a good job at that.

I grabbed her hips to better position myself and increased my effort, using the technique I learned from cleaning Cherry’s feet. I needed to give every individual spot the attention and love it deserved. I was PATHETIC, a SLUT, and SUBMISSIVE to CHANTAL and I LOVED IT.

I used my tongue to massage any part of her anus I could reach, occasionally dipping my tongue inside of it. As I found my rhythm, I became more aggressive, increasing the force with which my tongue penetrated her.

I thought Chantal slipped her hands into her crotch at one point, or at least I assumed from the way her left butcheek returned to its normal position, but I couldn’t see her do it from where I was. All I knew was that suddenly, her moaning increased, and she started to shudder. She let out a few high-pitched wails, and them came, spewing a few fluids onto the bed and into my face.

“Oh God! Keep licking you slut. Lick for me!” She shouted, riding the pleasure of the orgasm until she couldn’t anymore. Eventually, she told me to stop, and I withdrew my tongue.

Chantal sighed and let herself go slack on the bed, her chest down, but her ass up. It was the exact same position I had gone into when Ethel put me into the dream for the first time.

I groaned and bit my lip, anxiously staying where I was, and watching the slacking girl. I was so close to getting off, but I couldn’t if she didn’t get me off. I was her TOY. That was AGAINST THE RULES.

I hardly noticed the chuckle come from Alyssa, but I did notice her stand up from the chest, open it, and start to dig through it. I was too preoccupied with waiting for Chantal to wake up to take much notice of it though.

Eventually, Alyssa seemed to find what she was looking for, and closed the chest. She then placed the object next to Chantal. With a wave of her hands, the light came back into the girl’s small eyes. She seemed to have a new idea. With a devious look in her eyes, she picked up Alyssa’s gift.

It was a strap on. A big looking one. I wasn’t sure what to feel about that. But I supposed that didn’t matter.

“Well, my little slave.” Chantal said, twirling the plastic object in her hands. It was a deep purple color, and looked to be about eight or nine inches. “You’ve gotten me off, surprisingly. I think it’s time for me to return the favor.”

I found myself frozen again as Chantal hopped off the bed. This time on her own, she unzipped the dress, and let it fall to the floor. She then put one leg through each loop in the harness, and tightened it on her. With a predatory gaze, she moved closer to me, lightly licking her lips.

I quivered with fear, and moved from one submissive position to another. I turned around so my head was by the pillows, and laid chest down, again lifting my ass up slightly. Chantal positioned herself just above my ass, and carefully traced the outline of my asshole with the tip of the dildo. “Okay slut, I could tell you what kind of punishments would be instore for you if you don’t stay perfectly still while I fuck you, but I’m just going to assume you’re not going to do that. Just know that it would be a bad idea.”

I was too paralyzed by fear to give an answer. I started to whimper a bit, nudging my ass closer to the plastic toy. All of a sudden I felt so empty. Only being filled up with the plastic cock could make me whole again. I so badly wanted to be whole.

The toy retracted away from me, and all of a sudden, the girl grabbed the back of my head and leaned way in, forcing me down into the soft bed, and leaning her full weight onto me. My face was at a strange angle, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chantal leaning up close, right next to my ear.

“Let’s make this clear.” She threateningly whispered. “Who’s the Mistress?”

Tears were being shed from me now. I was so afraid but so aroused at the same time. I felt trapped. Completely physically dominated by the young telepath. I was her SLAVE. It felt AMAZING.

“Uh...y-you are, Mistress.” I sputtered out.

She smiled, and I could feel the plastic circling my asshole once again. Teasing me by nearing the opening, but not quite going in. It was almost painful how hard my dick was getting, I needed to come soon.

As if able to sense my desperation, Chantal continued. “Well, you seemed to have gotten that one down just fine. Just one more question...who is the pet?”

“M-me...I am...Mistress.” My voice cracked as I said this. I was so close to the edge. I felt like my balls were going to burst any second now. I was losing control. “I’m the pet! I’m your pet and you’re my Mistress! Please fuck me Mistress! Please stick your dick into my ass and make me whole. Pleeeeeeaaase!”

Chantal let out a full laugh at that, and I could hear Alyssa doing the same thing off to the side, finding amusement in my desperation. But I couldn’t help it, the erotic pressure was squeezing my entire body, clouding my mind even more than it already was.

“Well, if you’re willing to beg like that,” she purred once Alyssa had stopped laughing. “I think I could give you just a little taste.”

I whimpered and started to cry with pleasure as she slid the toy into my tight little asscrack. Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better, I felt one of her hands wrap around my dick. She then started thrusting, giving my dick a pump in the same rhythm. I was soon overwhelmed by the pleasuring stimuli coming from both my dick and my ass.

It felt so GOOD to be a SLAVE.


	5. The Rescue

Magnus not returning to the meeting on time was the first sign something bad had happened. The second was that he wasn’t even in the room.

Ethel’s magic required her to be present and actively pumping energy into her submissive’s brain. The fact that she was here sitting next to me at the table showed she wasn’t up to no good. Or at least, not currently. There were a few people also missing at the table, which gave me some uneasy vibes. Admittedly, some of them  _ had _ said they were only coming here to hookup with other hypnotists, and weren’t interested in the world domination plans Griselda was currently giving. I got very uncomfortable at the thought of my little Magnus being brought into that.

As quietly as I could, I tapped Ethel on the shoulder, and gestured for her to come out into the hallway. She looked at me with a slightly annoyed expression. 

‘What?’ she mouthed. I shook my head and walked out into the hallway, gesturing for her to follow me.

I was out in the silent, dark hall on my own for about five seconds before Ethel came out from the meeting. She was looking very displeased with me, but before she could say anything, I held my hand to her lips, and whispered. “Have you seen Magnus anywhere?”

For a second, she seemed confused, but then it dawned on her.

“Cherry, I know you’re not gonna believe me but…”

I held up my hand again to silence her. “Will you help me look for him?”

Her face fell and she rolled her eyes. “Do we have to? I’m getting really into this whole world domination idea.”

I said nothing, choosing to just stare at her, letting some of my fear come into my eyes.

It only took a few seconds to break her. “Fine. Let’s just do this quick, so we can get back to the presentation.” She grumbled. I gave her a quick thanks, and she lead me up the staircase and into another hall.

“If he’s been taken somewhere to be fucked, this is where it would be.” She said, gesturing around to the doors on either wall. “Most of them arranged getting a room with me beforehand, so we could start by looking at…” Her words were interrupted by a sudden, high-pitched squeal coming from one of the rooms to our right.

My eyes widened. “I’d recognize that squeal anywhere.” I said.

Ethel couldn’t hold back a smirk as she followed me over to the room in question, which got noisier as we got closer to it. Stopping in front of the door, we paused for a few seconds to steady ourselves, before swinging the door open.

I was greeted with the lovely sight of the other apprentice who’d come, Chantal I believed her name was, and Magnus hunched over each other on a bed. Magnus was completely naked, and Chantal was wearing what looked like a rubbery black pair of panties. Chantal was on top of Magnus, her crotch making contact with his ass. One hand was on his hip, which she used to steady herself, and the other was wrapped around his cock, stroking it in time with her pumps.

My first impression was that she was dry humping him, but then a flash of purple between them changed that. Oh my, she was  _ pegging _ him. 

Why hadn’t I thought of doing that before?

The two students hardly seemed to notice us as we entered, but someone did. As we stepped into the room, we noticed that a bald woman in a plain white robe was sitting on a trunk, staring right at the two lovebirds on the bed. Alyssa.

That was...weird. She wasn’t masturbating or joining in at all, just watching them, staring at them with her wide eyes.

She looked up at the sound of me and Ethel entering, and stared at us with the same eyes. A slight expression of fear leaked into them, and instantly I could feel something tingling in the back of my head.

“Oh no you don’t.” Ethel growled. Without missing a beat, her hands started to glow red. Instantly, Alyssa, Magnus and Chantal all fell into one of Ethel’s nightmares. Chantal disconnected from Magnus, pulling a transparent purple dildo out of him that was much larger than I anticipated. She fell down on her back, and stared up at the ceiling, starting to cry a little bit. Magnus didn’t need to move far from his already submissive position. Alyssa fell off of the chest and onto the floor of the bedroom. Her face twisted and contorted as she tried to resist, and for a second, I had a strange urge to punch Ethel and distract her. But then she was out, and I had a feeling Ethel had made an extra special dream for her.

Sighing disappointedly, Ethel walked over to the bed, and waved her hands, causing the two students to wake up from their dreams. They both shook their heads, and looked around with very confused expressions.

Relief flooding through me, I walked over to Magnus, and pulled him into a protective hug. “Oh my goodness, you’re okay. You’re okay. What happened to you?”


	6. Epilogue: The New Student

I sighed and turned to Ethel, who was sitting in the driver’s seat to my left. I made a face of slight disgust. A face she mirrored back at me.

In the back of her car, Magnus and Chantal absolutely could not take their hands off of each other. Alyssa must’ve wormed her way deep into their minds, because even after I deprogrammed them, they still seemed to have a very passionate romance between them.

Well, at least the Mistress-pet dynamic was gone.

After the two of them explained to me what Alyssa had done, had made them do, I decided Chantal was probably not in good hands. This whole thing seemed like it was a punishment to her, for not being tough enough. 

There were a few places she could go, but what I really wanted to do was take her under my wing as a second pupil. I don’t know, there was just something about young hypnotists that I loved and wanted to protect. I had a feeling she would be better off with me than with Alyssa.

As for Alyssa, well, I had let Ethel take care of her.

By the time we had all collected ourselves, finished deprogramming the two of them, and left the room, the meeting had disbanded for the night. Something Ethel wasn’t very happy about.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, turning back to the road. “Oh Magnus, none of this would’ve happened if you were just better at resistance.”


End file.
